


Under the Never-ending Sky

by Rayray262



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray262/pseuds/Rayray262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is gone, and Bellamy feels like she took a part of him with her. So when Clarke is in danger and Bellamy goes to find her, will two broken pieces become whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four months and 7 days. It wasn't like he was counting. During the day he had better things to worry about. Abby and Kane ran the place, but gave him some begrudging respect for what he had done in the war; not to mention most of the kids trusted him more than the Ark's leaders. He spent most of his time hunting and guarding (ironic that he was now a guard again), helping develop war plans against the Grounder tribe that betrayed them. Since Clarke left, the camp was on high alert at all times for fear of more retaliation for various grievances. Thankfully, none of the grounders came.

At night, he spent his time comforting the 42 (he hated that number with a vengeance, it only reminded him of his failures). Most of them had nightmares from their experiences, all of which usually ended in screams. He rushed from tent to tent, giving tight hugs and pick me up speeches that seemed to work for a short time.

He didn't sleep. He couldn't. The nightmares were too painful.

Octavia watched him carefully, constantly monitoring him and lecturing him on how he needed rest, and food. "You can't keep doing this, you will run yourself into the ground!" He would brush her off, ignoring her advice and seeking out the only place he could find comfort. 

He spent many a day staring out into the woods, hoping he would see a flash of blond hair coming through. Coming home.

________________________________________________________

Clarke had not planned to leave. She just knew the second she stepped within sight of camp. She couldn't do this. The grounders were right, death followed in her wake. Plus, she had some things to fix. 

She went back to Mount Weather, and collected some supplies. Just enough to survive a long trip. Then she did what she knew she should do. She dragged most of the bodies (leaving the guards and such, those who hurt and killed her people) out into the open, and set up a large bonfire. She knew she should have buried them, given them a proper burial, but she didn't have the time. She cremated them all, let the fire climb to the heavens as a marker for her sins.

Then she left for TonDC. 

She knew it wasn't safe to go back there, but she couldn't help it. She camped out in the surrounding woods, staring at the crater and the ashes for three days till the sight of it was burned into her skull. 

_________________________________________________________

He was back in the cage, hands bloodied from shaking the bars. His voice was raspy from screaming. Then he was out, choking Lovejoy. His hands tightened, he couldn't let go. All he could see were his son's eyes. He saw Killian lifeless on the table, heard the drill start its way on another victim. He saw his mother, shaking her head in disappointment.

He saw Clarke, trapped in a Grounder pit, body limp and almost lifeless. He saw the Grounders violently pull her out, then torture her mercilessly for vengeance. Cut by cut. He heard her scream, her horrible cries, felt her pain, sharp and slow. He tried running to her, but he was surrounded by bodies: drowning in them, the bodies of the Mountain Men. He fought desperately, crying out to try to save her, screaming her name. Then he saw his hand move towards a lever. He tried to stop himself, but he pulled it. In an instant her head dropped. She was gone. 

He woke up to find Octavia hovering over him, and Lincoln beside her, frowning deeply. Octavia hugged him tight, crying loudly, sorrys interspersed between sobs. 

He looked over at Lincoln, confused. "She drugged you," was all he said, and then he turned around and walked out of the tent.

Bellamy pushed Octavia off of him and glared at her with all his might. 

"You weren't sleeping Bellamy... I just..."

"I don't need sleep."

"Bell you looked so tired, and I thought..."

"You thought what, Octavia?!? That you could help? That you would in any way understand what those dreams feel like?!?"

Octavia was silent, staring at him.

"You kept yelling Clarke's name." It wasn't a statement of fact, but an accusation. Octavia could never forgive Clarke for the people she killed, the decisions she had made to protect and save their people.

Bellamy didn't even dignify this with a response, just turned away and walked out of the tent, hearing Clarke's voice.

"I bear this so they don't have to."

_______________________________________________________________

Clarke decided to move East. She didn't know why. She knew there were Mountains to the West, ones she could not cross alone, and the desert to the North. She did not care to go to the City of Light, they could not forgive her for her actions. So she moved towards what she supposed was the sea. Maybe it could wash away her sins.

It was a rough travel, Clarke's body felt burdened, but her soul felt empty. Did she even have a soul? Surely not, if she did the horrible things she did. Or did she lose it?

Clarke realized around the end of the first week of travel that she probably wouldn't have enough supplies. She would run out of food in 2 weeks; there was only so much she could carry, and she didn't know how far away the sea was. Around the 10th day she made her first kill, a small rabbit she caught in a trap she built. 

She never ate the rabbit. One look at the blood dripping on its white fur and she threw up. 

______________________________________________________________

Bellamy heard the commotion from the other end of camp. He jogged over quickly to find Raven and Wick staring with a large crowd at what seemed to be a Grounder woman heading their way. In an instant, Bellamy had is gun at the ready. He didn't want to see a Grounder right now; he was convinced it was all their fault: for the killing of the Mountain Men, for the death of Maya, for Clarke's leaving. It was all their fault (even if he only saw himself pull the lever in his dreams). 

The woman's hands were up in a sign of surrender. Abby came rushing out, followed closely by Kane, who trailed her like a dog after her incident in the mountain. She wasn't the same since, especially with Clarke gone. She became cold and ruthless. 

"Who are you and what do you want!?!"

The woman paused, and Bellamy saw she had a baby strapped to her back. He lowered his gun only for an instant. 

"I am Ulika. I have come to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Bellamy's voice boomed loud, and everyone stared at him as he moved forward. Abby only glared. 

"They are looking for her. They will soon find her."

Bellamy froze, his mind in a rush of thoughts. Clarke was alive, but not for long.

"Why are you telling us this?" Abby's voice was stern, like she cared little for the daughter she lost.

"Because some of our tribe owe our lives to her. Without her, we would not have left the Mountain. We do not like our Commander for her betrayal, it is not our custom. This is some of us trying to make peace."

"Peace? You want peace after everything you have done?" Bellamy became furious, his hands clenched tight on the gun.

"There is one more thing," she paused long, searching around as if a sniper would take her out. "We want you to help us overthrow Lexa."

No one moved. Bellamy stared at the woman, incredulous at her. "Why would we do that?"

"Because I can help you find Clarke, and it would help if we can get another Commander who could make peace. Open up trade."

"How can we trust you?" Kane looked at the woman, insistent she provide some answers, but hopeful.

"Because I bring the only thing I care for."

It took Bellamy only a moment to realize what she meant. The woman began to unstrap the child off her back, placing the baby carefully on the ground. 

"One of you must come with me to find your leader." Bellamy could feel Abby stiffen at the slight.

"A delegation will come tomorrow, only a few unarmed people. They will help you prepare to get rid of Lexa."

Abby opened her mouth to say no, but Bellamy was quicker. "Fine. They are not allowed inside camp. And we will not have another war, if that is what you are asking. A clean assassination, plain and simple."

He looked at Abby, glaring. Others looked at her, expectant she would agree. 

"I am the Chancellor. I get to make the decisions, Bellamy."

"Fine. But your daughter is dead if you say no."

He saw her eyes soften for only a moment. "Fine."

Bellamy whipped around. "Take me to Clarke."

______________________________________________________________

Clarke made camp quickly in a small cave near a ravine. She was hungry, and tired. She didn't sleep anymore, and often traveled by night. It prevented any nightmares.

She jumped quickly at the sound of drums nearby. Her body was on high alert, her instincts kicking into high gear. A grounder clan was nearby. 

She creeped slowly out of the cave, following the sounds of drums. When she was close to camp, she climbed into a tree to hide herself, the dirt that had piled up on her face and hair camouflaging her in the tree leaves.

The camp was small, only a few huts, but a large bonfire raged in the center. People were dancing, cheering, drinking. Clarke felt a pang of regret. She missed her people. But she knew she had to do this alone. 

The people were giving each other flowers, some even tying them together into a crown or necklace. It seemed so special to Clarke. She realized no one would ever give her flowers now. She was a ghost. 

She watched them for what seemed like hours, until the celebration died down. She crept back to her camp, tucking herself into the small space. For the first time in weeks, she cried.

When she woke up, there was fresh food and furs outside the cave. She panicked for a moment at the thought of someone knowing she was out here. It wasn't until she lifted the gift that she saw it.

A small purple flower, lying in the grass.

______________________________________________________________

Bellamy packed up a few things, some needed supplies. He didn't say goodbye to anyone, not even Octavia, who glared at him across camp. Lincoln at least provided a small nod.

He followed the woman as she moved through the forest quickly, stopping a couple of times to survey the area. She said nothing, and Bellamy was grateful for the silence. 

"She is with the Lantic Clan, by the sea. She has become their healer."

Bellamy said nothing. 

"They are sending out a delegation soon to capture her. We must reach her first."

Bellamy only nodded in response. 

"It is a 2 weeks journey. The last half you must complete on your own, I cannot be seen in their territory."

Bellamy nodded again. 

He was going to find her.

____________________________________________________________

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was crying again. This time, it wasn't because she was sad, or upset, or even just tired. It was because she was standing before the ocean, her toes deep into the sand. She was crying because no one else could see this sight with her. 

Somehow, she wished she had taken some people with her. Jasper, for instance. She knew he hated her, but she would have given anything to see his boyish face light up at the sight of the sea. Or Monty, who would have been dragged in by Jasper (she didn't know how, or why, she just knew Monty would be afraid of the water). Octavia would run in hollering, Lincoln splashing her and her splashing back. Harper sticking her toes in, but just content to lie in the sand. Miller and Louis making sand castles. And Bellamy standing next to her, smiling like a proud parent. 

Somehow, she would have felt warm. Like there was a small light in her, one that had almost flickered out. 

She began to undress, then gave up, walking slowly into the cool blue water. She flinched at the cold, but as she went farther in, she felt it was a baptism of sorts. A renewal, a way to wash away her sins.

When she turned around, someone was standing there, watching her from the shore. 

_______________________________________________________

Bellamy ached everywhere. All his old wounds seemed to throb with some sort of pain that he couldn't place. He tried some pain killing medicine Ulika brought, but spat it out as quickly as he could. Ironically, the bitterness seemed to match his mood. 

He and Ulika rarely spoke, only if necessary. She seemed to work only in eye movements that told him things like "look out" or "start running." He didn't mind it. Frankly, he believed she could see some part of his soul that he didn't want to talk about, some part that he kept deep inside. Her perception was uncanny. She knew when he was hungry, when he needed rest, when he was upset, everything, instantly. It unnerved him. It reminded him of his mother. 

"She is proud of you, you know." These were the first words Ulika said in two days, and Bellamy acted as if a gun was shot.

"What?"

"She is proud of you, your sky mother." Bellamy balked, assuming for a second he was simply going crazy. Or maybe Ulika was crazy. He had a feeling it was the former.

"How? I... How?" The last word came as a whisper, as if Bellamy didn't even want it to be let out.

"Mothers just know." She didn't explain any further. She simply turned around and moved into the trees.

___________________________________________________________

Clarke panicked. She was trapped. In her panic, she lost her footing, and was pushed out into deeper waters than she would have liked. She didn't know how to swim. She tried to calm herself down, but she felt like she was about to drown. Water filled her nose and mouth, and she started sinking. Part of her just let go, wanting to let the waves take over her. She deserved to die, right? Wouldn't that be penance? The other part of her was screaming to fight. Except, this part didn't feel like her. It felt like... Bellamy. She could hear his voice in her head, almost as if he was right next to her. Telling her to survive. To fight.

"I need you."

Clarke's vision went dark.

___________________________________________________________

Bellamy was glad Ulika decided to continue on with him. He didn't even realize it had been over a week. He looked at her, his eyes conveying the confusion that she was still here, risking her life since she shouldn't be in this part of the woods (for reasons he didn't know nor wanted to know). 

Ulika simply shrugged. "You would die without me."

He didn't ask why. He just nodded.

Ulika claimed they had made good time. They should make it to the Lantic tribe in 2 days. Bellamy's worries rose. He didn't know if she even wanted to see him. Or if she would go back with him. He didn't even know what to say.

Ulika gave him a sideways glance, and then silently passed him a bottle of some liquor that burned worse than his anxiety. He calmed down a little, and passed the bottle back. Unlike gave him a brief nod, then crept out into the woods with her bow. She did that, sometimes, just left him alone while she hunted. Usually she did it when he really needed to be left alone. At one point, in that strange hour of night where your mind begins to think strange thoughts, he convinced himself she was either a witch or an angel. He was not sure which one he would rather have.

Bellamy sat there, in the dark, in silence, for what seemed like hours. He stared at the stars, almost forgetting that he once lived in the sky. Earth was now in his veins, dirt always under his fingernails, the taste of fresh meat better than anything on the Ark. Nothing could compare to seeing the sky from down here. Up there, they were gods, staring at the ground below. Down here they were humans, staring at the stars above.

He hoped she was looking at the same sky as him. 

___________________________________________________________

Clarke woke up wrapped in thick furs. It felt like a cocoon, one she would happily stay in. But she knew she couldn't. 

She didn't know if she was a guest or a prisoner in this clan. On one hand, she wasn't tied up, and it seemed they took care of her wounds from travel and hell, even saved her. On the other hand, she was a foreigner in a foreign land. 

She made a move to get up, and saw a figure lying on the cot across from her. She supposed this was her prison guard, but then again, from the look of the hut, the person was more likely a healer of sorts. Hanging from the ceiling were bundles of various plants and herbs, drying out for use. Over by her feet was desk covered in rudimentary surgeon's tools, and above the sleeping figure was a shelf lined with various glass bottles. 

She sat up slowly, as to not wake the sleeping figure, and reached over to the tools beside her feet. She quietly grabbed a knife, just in case these people were foe and not friends. After Lexa and the other Grounder clan, she couldn't take any chances. She tucked the knife into her boot, where her old one used to be. She supposed they searched her for weapons earlier.

Clarke lay down again, staring at the ceiling and the way the bundles swayed softly. She tried to think of a plan, maybe an escape one, but realized she couldn't do anything without more information. She got up, and crept softly over to the entrance to the hut. Getting a lay of the land would help.

"You shouldn't be up."

Clarke whipped around to face the sleeping figure, who hadn't moved. Clarke realized it was a woman, maybe about her mom's age, although she couldn't be sure; she didn't know how Grounders aged. 

"How did you know I speak English?" Clarke wanted to distract the woman from her attempt at leaving the hut. 

"Your hair."

"My hair?"

"We haven't seen yellow hair in 50 years."

"You haven't?"

"It was a recessive gene, bred out years ago."

Clarke's jaw dropped a little at this woman's biological knowledge. The healers from Lexa's tribe knew little about biology, rather more about herbology and native healing.

"You, ai goufa, are an anomaly. Therefore you must not be from Earth. You are of the Skaikru, no?"

Clarke paused, unsure of how to answer. She didn't want to admit she was from the Ark, for fear they would just kill her, but the woman already knew.

"They call you a mirmide. They say you rose from the ocean, and when your fins went away, you could not swim. They say you are a sign that fish will be plentiful."

"Who saved me?"

"My nephew, Keyon. He was trying to fish then saw you."

"I would like to thank him, if possible. He saved my life."

"No. In our tribe, the only way to thank someone is with a gift."

Clarke stared, not knowing what to give, since she didn't have any of her supplies on her. They were all taken. And she certainly couldn't give away the knife she just stole.

"You will find a way. But not now. You need to talk to the council."

__________________________________________________________________

Bellamy swore loudly. It was perfect timing for him to get sick. 

Ulika handed him a bowl of smashed herbs, and gave him a look he knew from his mother.  _Eat this. Now._

Bellamy groaned. They were so close to Chespike, only 2 days walk, but he couldn't even get up. He was throwing up often, and he had reached a high fever. He ate the herbs with disdain. They were bitter, again. Ironically, if ever he needed Clarke the most, he felt like now would have been a good time.

The taste of the herbs stayed with him long after they were eaten.

__________________________________________________________________

"We won't kill you. People believe you are good luck. Something we need right now."

Clarke nodded silently. The five council members sat around a curved table, watching her carefully. It was unnerving. 

"She is of no use to us, even if she is full of fortuinai. She is another mouth to feed." The council member glared at her, his wrinkled eyes narrowed to dark slits.

"I can heal."

The room went silent. She turned towards Dalga, who cracked a wry smile. 

"I was the healer of my tribe," Clarke pushed again.

"We have a healer." She looked at the woman, who smiled at her softly, as if to apologize for this fact.

The council members looked at each other, each silent. Clarke was getting frustrated. She was a leader. She was strong. Wasn't she?

"Do you know of the Mountain Men?" She was met with silence and blank stares. Clarke tried to remember the Trigedalsleng word for them.

"Maunon?" She heard a soft gasp, and internally smiled. She had caught their attention.

"I was also leader of my tribe. We... defeated them. They are no more."

Her statement was met with shocked silence. The council members stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You really are full of fortuinai."

__________________________________________________________________

As soon as he healed, Bellamy was impatient to get a move on. They had wasted two days, and for all he knew, the Grounders could have gotten there first. He and Ulika rushed quickly to Chespike, not even stopping to sleep. 

They arrived at the gate at dawn, the sun peeking through the trees. He could smell the ocean, but couldn't see it. He didn't want to, not until he saw Clarke. Not until he knew she was ok. 

Ulika spoke to the gatekeeper. He didn't know what she said, but the gates were opened for them. He walked slowly into Chespike, hoping to see a flash of blond hair somewhere. He looked, frustrated that he didn't see her. Where was she?

Suddenly, he was knocked off his balance as two Lantic men overtook him. Bellamy succeeded in breaking one of their noses, but not much else. They grabbed his arms, dragging him through the town. His vision started fading. He looked over to see Ulika hiding safely behind a hut. She looked at him, and nodded slowly. He knew what this meant.

It was the only way to find her. 

_________________________________________________________________

Clarke became Dalga's apprentice from that day forward. She was thrilled to learn that Dalga had something few others on this planet had: books. Lots of them. She kept them locked away, but allowed Clarke to at least see the medical ones. Clarke got a glimpse one day of  _Great Expectations_ hidden in the group, and almost began to cry. She hated Dickens, but seeing the book reminded her of home. 

To Clarke's surprise, most people accepted her immediately, although the reason was silly, to Clarke at least. She was told to keep up the pretense that she was a mirmide, and that she didn't remember her life before she was rescued. That, at least, was comforting to Clarke. In a way, it helped to forget the past she ran from. 

Sometimes, though, she couldn't help but remember. The nightmares were still there, but became fewer in number. The first time she slept a whole night without one she cried all morning. Dalga had slapped her to get her to shut up. 

Sometimes she saw the faces of her friends, her mother, in the tribespeople. One day she saw a girl with raven black hair and dark skin, and could have sworn it was Octavia. She almost yelled her name, but the word caught on her tongue. 

She never saw Bellamy in the crowd, though. Instead, she heard him in her head. Telling her each morning to be strong. Telling her to keep fighting. The only thing that haunted her now was his voice: "I need you."

Dalga called her in later that morning to check on a patient. Clarke came late, simply because she didn't want to stop her morning swim (it kept up the pretense of her mythological origin, and helped blow off steam). Her feet padded slowly on the boards that made up the road. Clarke had a weird feeling, a pressure in her chest. She told herself to write it down later to check up on.

"Dalga? Sorry I'm late I..."

Clarke's breath caught, and her vision swam for a second. She was dreaming. She must have been.

Because before her lay Bellamy Blake. 

 


End file.
